pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Adriaanz/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask myself or any of the other users here. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 08:02, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Thank you very much. I was wondering about how to place a build from my userpage to the Build Stub or Trial Build. Is it just creating that page, or do I need to do something special? :You might want to take a gander at PvXwiki:Style and formatting. You need to put special trial tags on your build. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 08:24, 16 August 2007 (CEST) I did take a look at the Style and Formatting, and created the build on my own userpage already. You can see it right there. To my own thinking, I think it is ready to be placed by the Trial, but how do I place it there? Please use 4 tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments. You don't have to add your name or date or anything after the four tildes; as awkward as it seems, the four tildes alone will automatically generate your signature. That way people can see who wrote the comment and when, without having to look at the history. Thanks. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 08:27, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Already got it there for ya. It's the Template:Untested-Trial template. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 08:28, 16 August 2007 (CEST) ::Also, for more information about the various build categories, check out this. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 08:28, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Adriaanz 08:32, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Thank you very much, but I still have one question. If I add a team build, do I write it like or something like that? I'm not very familiar with these codes :P Adriaanz 08:32, 16 August 2007 (CEST) XD, now I added something reaallly weird.. Adriaanz 08:33, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :Precisely, except use all lowercase letters and drop the PvE/PvP parts. AKA, —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 08:38, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Placed the build in the Trial section. Thanks for your help guys (and girls) Adriaanz 08:44, 16 August 2007 (CEST) :All guys. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 08:49, 16 August 2007 (CEST) Hello there again. I would like to know under what conditions a Trial build can be moved on to the untested section. :Sign comments, and when you feel you've fleshed everything out and said everything needed to be said. —ǥrɩɳsɧƿoɲ〚₮/ /Д〛 22:00, 17 August 2007 (CEST) Norn skill: "I Am Unstoppable!" Hello there again everyone. I tried to add the Norn skill: "I Am Unstoppable!" to one skill bar, but it does not show up at it. What to type or has it to be added still to the wiki? Adriaanz 20:14, 9 September 2007 (CEST) :It is a shout error. Merely add ', instead of ". [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:18, 15 October 2007 (CEST) No link to my userpage whn i'm signing. See the headline. When i type the four tidles as usual, there is no link to my userpage, and I can't find some kind of option what fixes it. Any feedback is welcome. Adriaanz 07:48, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Uncheck raw signature. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:43, 4 November 2007 (CET) just trying the color signatures. Hope this one works. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 16:18, 8 November 2007 (CET) :Lol, more people using Readem's signature. I guess I'll join the bandwagon. [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']][[User talk:Viet|'ИǺмЄŠЄ']] 01:37, 9 November 2007 (CET) :: I will change it ^^. But just seeing how it would work. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 16:05, 9 November 2007 (CET) wtf? wtf? [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 12:39, 8 December 2007 (CET) : Whai iz ther liek no parti in my talc, cuz i herd alot of u guyz liek Mudkipz ^^ [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 08:36, 19 December 2007 (CET) :Lol Mudkipz?! Wer?! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 06:47, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::: Right over daer! (zomg, this user can't even load up pictures! Can anyone teach him that?) [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 01:16, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::::It's under toolbox, on the left of the screen below. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 09:33, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::: There he is! [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 12:02, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::::ZOMG IT R MUDKIP! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 07:58, 5 January 2008 (EST) :::::::: O RLY? [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 14:36, 5 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::: [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 05:23, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::: OH HOLY C---, WE ARE LIEK PRETTY LONELY EH MORPHON. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 05:25, 7 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::: --71.229 05:26, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::: Where are you guys getting these owl pictures xD [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 05:27, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::4chan + four years ago. But rly, Google. --71.229 05:28, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::: Then u type liek, O RLY OWL. xD?? [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 05:30, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::::Nah, just the phrase. For example, if you GIS "YOU SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH WHILE THE MEN ARE TALKING," the first picture would have been of Hillary Clinton until about five hours ago. --71.229 05:32, 7 January 2008 (EST) C-C-C-Combo Breaker, let's start here again. But wut teh fuck, srsly? I'll try Hilary. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 05:33, 7 January 2008 (EST) : No Hilary. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 05:34, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Yeah, they fixed it. Same thing as the "Did you mean to search for "George Bush is retarded?"" thing. --71.229 lol wut ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:33, 12 January 2008 (EST) You can... it was originally MY bros design and he is just happy to allow you to circulate it : ) and btw love the bird pics-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 15:19, 11 January 2008 (EST) : Only thing is, it doesn't fit well with other userboxes. Do you have a solution maybe?[[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 03:45, 12 January 2008 (EST) ::Thats what i can do. ask a moar pro guy, mayb he can make the userboxes pop out on top without intercepting the "sandbox" BaineTheBotter 08:59, 12 January 2008 (EST) :::: Who is a moar pro guy then ? xD[[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 09:01, 12 January 2008 (EST) :::::Ermz Gcardinal. i guess. ask a sysop that has a nice userpage. or even, ask OMIGAWA!!!!!!!!!! BaineTheBotter 09:02, 12 January 2008 (EST) don't say i called him omigawa : XD I Lol'd really hard.. Infested, we gonna do TA later on this day ok? GMT+1 = 12.10 or sumthing, be on then. Ask some other ppl to come along plz. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 05:48, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::meh cant be on at that time, i g2g...going to look for a dog ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:49, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::: Post a pic of him on ur page, or talk ok?[[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 05:53, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::of the dog? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 06:12, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::::: Yah doh, and if possible, along with urself, wanna see some pictures of GW:Players ^^. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 06:53, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::lulz, we r not getting a dog right now, just looking...will get a dog in like 5 months tho :/ ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:38, 13 January 2008 (EST) WTB New Sig. Who can craft a nice one for me? [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 06:55, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Sell you. what are your specs? BaineTheBotter 07:02, 13 January 2008 (EST) :: Dunno xD? Make sig with name, talk and contribs plx. ^^ [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 07:17, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::[[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) There you go. 10k pl0x. BaineTheBotter 07:20, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::Seriously. i need to have a rough idea of what you want. Like a picture, your wanted colour, things like that. BaineTheBotter 07:44, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::::: Lemme see.. You may choose all colors, except pink and purple. As you could read on my userpage, I'm an Assassin myself, so a skill-icon of that one, (i.e. Siphon Speed would be nice). Think you can make something of that? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] --I know it's against the rules of no purple but I like it. — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 08:57, 13 January 2008 (EST) : Hehe, it's ok, but I thought I said, Siphon Strength? Not speed.. xD , thanks anyway. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 10:52, 13 January 2008 (EST) :: My mistake, has to be Siphon Strength. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 10:53, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::Re-uploaded and redirected. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:57, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::: What ya mean Shen? What did you upload? [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 10:57, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::Your sig image, to be Siphon Strength instead of Siphon Speed. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 10:58, 13 January 2008 (EST) ::::::He changed my siphon speed sig to siphon strength. Do i win? =/ — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 11:01, 13 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::: Yah, you won, but where do I find it? [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 11:35, 13 January 2008 (EST) New Sig! Alot of a thanks to VictoryIsYours! 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:49, 14 January 2008 (EST) : Who thinks it rocks? +1 [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 10:50, 14 January 2008 (EST) :: xD my preferences revert all the time... 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:51, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::: One more try :S 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:51, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::: Yaya it works! [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 10:51, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::: Why do my preferences revert all the time? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:53, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::::had that before 2, u just gotta w8 ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 10:57, 14 January 2008 (EST) :::::: So I herd NOT what u playing in RaO Hex Pressure, plz say what you want. [[User:Adriaanz|'Adriaanz']] (''talk''* ) 10:58, 14 January 2008 (EST) ::::::: Freakin' Sig.. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:00, 14 January 2008 (EST) So I herd... U put me on your cool people list! Thanks! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:37, 21 January 2008 (EST) : Thats ok for a fellow dutchman! But please stay on this wiki, cuz I herd u were leaving O.o 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 12:48, 21 January 2008 (EST) ::Lol that was some stupid joke, I'm really bad at jokemaking lolz... Also if you can check out my new build, Pious Shadow. [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 12:51, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::: Sure thing. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 13:20, 21 January 2008 (EST) I'm cool because I made your sig =D. (vĭk'tə-rē ĭz 17:15, 26 January 2008 (EST) I'll add you too, ViY, just forgot to. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 09:50, 28 January 2008 (EST) What about me? It's cool to have god in a box! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:21, 5 February 2008 (EST) : Humm... Humm.... Hum... If you can win my sense by arguments, you can get in there ;) 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 08:10, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::There is no need to argue if you got the almighty God in a box! Just wait until I release him and force him to follow my commands! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:56, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::: Unless you pay me alot you can be in there. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:14, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::::You just said that I had to pay you money to not be on the list. Now add me or be pwnt forever. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:41, 10 February 2008 (EST) :::::: Happy Now? Now give me a Celestial Pig or Kuunavang undedicated kthx. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:29, 11 February 2008 (EST) Ohai I PvE and is friend of unexist so i must be cool, also got a moo room (wich is completly disgned by tab but neway. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 05:08, 21 February 2008 (EST) : I'll consider lol. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 05:32, 21 February 2008 (EST) Ohai (2) I need archive plox. Let's start some talk here. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:29, 5 March 2008 (EST) : I'm interrested in making an 8-man team for vanquishing all the way from ToA to Ascalon, suggestions? Mine were : 1 DB Farmer Sin (me), 1 Evis+TNTF+SY war, 1 PB Interrupt, 1 Earth Ward Ele, 1 Fire Damager, 1 BHA, 1 Divert Hexes, 1 LoD or HB monk. Suggestions indeed? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:31, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Want a Moo spike? Just look at this to see how quickly you can archive then (lolz, 700kb). [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:33, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::: That's no cool way of archiving man, that is just MOO 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:35, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::: But, you have any ideas of what would be OK teams to run? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:35, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::: Stop it! That's my 3rd edit conflict already... [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:36, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::I'd say it needs moar para. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:36, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::: Intending to use heroes, but heroes are decent with Para? Maybe skip Ele Earth Warder to SoR? Or moar attackpara style... You name it! :D 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:38, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::: Meh, I'm gonna quit for today. Keep spamming if you'd like tho.. xD Seeya around Godliest! Wuv you. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 14:40, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::: Wuv u 2! Feel teh wub <3 [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:42, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::: Now I'll go play GW, on my para... who officially sucks! [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:42, 5 March 2008 (EST) :::::::::::SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM. Antiarchangel 21:10, 5 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::: I'm Back! Feel free to continue the discussion.. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 09:59, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I think you need moar alice cooper lyrics here. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:49, 6 March 2008 (EST) BTW, how to archive when it's time? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:07, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Create a new page here: Adriaanz/Archive 1 and the just ctrl+x ctrl+v everything from this page. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:32, 6 March 2008 (EST) You're with your baby And you're parked alone On a summer night You're deep in love But you're deeper in the woods You think you're doin' alright Did you hear that voice Did you see that face Or was it just a dream This can't be real That only happens, babe On the movie screen Oh, but he's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he crawled out of his hole You're swimmin' with your girl Out on lovers' lake And the wind blows cold It chills your bones But you're still on the make That's a bad mistake But the moon was full And you had a chance To be all alone But you're not alone This is your last dance And your last romance Yeah, cause he's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he crawled out of his hole Oh, if you see him comin' Get away if you can Just keep on runnin' Run as fast as you can He's a dangerous, dangerous man And he's out tonight And he's watchin' you And he knows your house No, don't turn out the lights Yeah, cause he's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he's after your soul He's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he's after your soul He's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he's after your soul [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:49, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Wuv how Wiki fucks up spacing. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 10:50, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::The page is now 33 kilobytes! That means you're could logically archive it, but it's cooler to wait a bit. To celebrate this here comes Nirvana lyrics! (Heartshaped Box!) She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box four whole weeks I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black Hey Wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Hey Wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Hey Wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Your advice Meat-eating orchids forgive no one just yet Cut myself on angel's hair and baby's breath Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back Hey Wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Hey Wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Hey Wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Your advice She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box four whole weeks I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black Hey Wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Hey Wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Hey Wait I've got a new complaint Forever in debt to your priceless advice Your advice Your advice Your advice [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:37, 6 March 2008 (EST) : Fuck Nirvana, I wanna close this page with JOKES! Jah, that's right, give it your best shot, and if I laugh hard, it's gonna be archived. Success, all of you.. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:02, 7 March 2008 (EST) :: Oh, and nothing personal about Nirvana, just don't like it. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:02, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::That's chill, pretty much everyone I know hate Nirvana so I'm used to it. For jokes I'll come back soon. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:12, 7 March 2008 (EST) :::: Actually, it's not that I hate Nirvana, just because I became sick of their songs because my little brother plays them alot on his electric guitar for 2 years now. Wouldn't you agree that it gets a little annoying? 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:19, 7 March 2008 (EST) ::::: Okay, to start with a joke: A Farmer sees someone drink in his pool. He says (in Dutch): Don't drink that water! It's poisoned! Then the man responds (in GERMAN): What are you saying? Then the Dutch man says (in German): You have to drink with 2 hands! LOL. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 11:19, 7 March 2008 (EST)